enemindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Redungeon
Redungeon is an endless action platformer published by Nitrome released on Google Play and Apple App Store on June 23rd 2016. Gameplay Characters There are so far 12 characters in the game, each with a minimum of 1 ability. Excluding Sir Gylbard, all characters have one permanent ability. Sir Gylbard Gylbard is a knight with silver armor. He has two spikes on both sides of his helmet and one in the top of his head. The starting character. Gylbard has two abilities: Sword, which can reach up to three tiles, destroying enemies, wisps and traps. Shield, which protects player from maximum of three hits. The shield does not protect from pistons, electricity and fire. Creep A. Crow Creep A Crow is a scarecrow, who has a watermelon with a scary face chiseled on it as a head. he also has a ripped purple cloak. Creep a Crow's first permanent effect makes him immune to cobwebs, because he is continuously jumping. Creep A Crow can also use his Boo! called attack to scare away all enemies in the screen. All enemies in the screen will drop money. Creep A Crow's second permanent effect "bridger" allows him to jump over one tile long gaps. Duke Kazhan Duke Kazhan is a vampire with white skin and black hair. Duke's permanent effect allows him an immunity to bats, because he is also a bat. Duke can also fly short distances and is protected from many traps, except from crossbows. Duke also cannot fall into pits, thanks to his ability, which returns him to a safe nearby place up to two times. Nathaniel Nathaniel is a man with a brown mustache and hair. He has part of his body covered by metal pieces, making him look as a cyborg. Nathaniel's permanent effect contains two robots, which destroys nearby traps. Nathaniel's another special effect can destroy all traps in the screen. Ichitaka A monkey wearing an ancient tomb-like mask, always dancing to please the spirits of gold. His permanent effect will attract coins up from 3m away. Itchitaka also has "Telekinesis" ability, which allows to get the money from the treasure chests without touching them. Rik Rik is a red Fire Golem with no limbs. Permanent effect: Rik is immune to crushers (called as pistons) and fire in general. Fire Shield allows Rik to absorb ten fireballs to create a shield protecting him. By upgrading Rik, he can use the shield as destructive fireball with wide range damage. Last upgrade makes Rik start with shield. Vesna Vesna is a girl with a red hair and green dress. Her permanent effect allows her not to fall from crumbling blocks by leaving vines and flowers after her. Her special effect can push darkness away. Dying while doing this will actually reward you with an achievement. Bragg A pirate wearing pirate hat, black hair and beard and a blue pirate costume. Bragg has own unique gameplay, as while playing as him, there are skull keys to collect. The skull keys opens special treasure chests marked with number. When getting further, the amount of loot in chests increases (The amount of keys needed doesn't effect to amount of gold) Bragg has a pet parrot called Gem, which doubles the amount of the money Bragg collects. When game starts, Gem will flee after few seconds. He must be freed by finding him from cage, then he stays with Bragg for ten seconds. Bragg also has pistol, which costs 15 gold per shot reduced from the money player has collected during the play. When upgraded, every enemy killed gives gold back. Bragg also has his own exclusive song, which plays only when playing as Bragg Aether A mathematical science genius who solved the mysteries of space-time when he was very young. Permanent effect summons portals, which are unstable and disappear after a while. Those will teleport you towards a safe and more advanced place. His special active abilitie is that he can slow time for a while. Medusa A green gorgon of legend with snakes as hair. "Lived for thousands of years,still only knows Ancient Greek." Her ability, Petrification, turns nearby enemies into stone statues after a while that shatters upon impact and is otherwise, harmless.The ability will activate quicker when you reach level three. Her other ability, Serpent's Dexterity, that unlocks at level two, allows the player to revive for any kind of death by drawing a sequence of patterns within a period of time, the more this ability activates, the less time you have to draw the sequences of patterns and patterns are harder. Ribb A skeleton with green glowing eyes. His ability, Spare Head, allows him to die up to 4 times without paying continue. Note that electricity, pistons, falling and fire won´t be blocked. Panic Bot From Nitrome's Platform Panic, a LEGO-looking robot with yellow head and purple body. Panic Bot's effect requires the player to charge him with electric traps. After 20 seconds (25 seconds, when upgrading) he will die otherwise. You start with two zapper traps on either side of you in each round, charging your battery to full. There are random five sided electric ball traps that spawn randomly for you to charge with. Electric traps are more frequent. Panic Laser ability clears enemies and obstacles out of the way, but consumes 20% battery (15% when max level) Also, Panic Bot is the only character not chased by darkness. Traps Spinning Knife Spinning Knives are traps found commonly in Redungeon, Spinning Knives are deadly upon touch and move in a pattern designed to kill the player. Spikes Spikes usually pops up from a five-holed tiles, but sometimes they are always active. Crossbow Crossbows fire arrows. Arrows cannot be flown over. Pistons These can push and or crush the player. Cannot be flown over. Electricity Electricity comes from Tesla coils. The electricity is created by having two poles in each side. If one of the poles is destroyed, the electricity cannot be created. These can be flown over, and the poles can be destroyed with various abilities. These hazards are necessary for Panic Bot, as he goes with electricity. The hazard goes off, when Panic bot gets enough energy from them. Cannons Shoots fire or electricity. Can be destroyed through various abilities. Grills Grills shoot fire in a similar fashion to spikes. Can be flown over. Enemies Slimes Slimes are green and travel slowly in lines or square paths. Bats Some bats stay in place, while others travel diagonally. An upgraded Duke is immune to these enemies. Followers Followers are skeletons that follow you once you pass them. They will settle down after a few seconds, and become harmless again. Mimics Mimics are found from golden treasure chests lurking. When the chest is opened, they will follow and try to kill the player. After a few seconds, they will die and drop lots of gold. Stone Statues Stabs with their axe when nearby them. They don't harm Medusa, as their eyes glow green instea of regular blue. Wisps There are five wisp types: Green Wisps "confuse" the player for around 7 sec, making the screen look like if there are another four copies of everything. This makes it harder to travel. Purple wisps limit the area the player can see for around 7 sec. White wisps freeze the character and can be freed by swiping to any direction. Yellow wisps work like fire hazards. Blue wisps work like electricity hazards. Interactive objects Gallery Menus Redungeon menu (old variation).png|This bulid version compared to the old title's logo and the design as of February 2016. Redungeon menu.png|This final version compared to the new title's logo and the new design as of June 23rd 2016 published by Nitrome. Characters Sir Gylbard.png| Previews Updates Update 2 This major update adds new characters, achievements, advanced settings and cloud sync. Before this update Has come a minor update adding following features: *New upgrades for Creep a crow and Itchitaka. *Nathaniel capable to destroy fire obstacles. * New Control options: see-through mode, left-handed mode, toggle hold-to-run, toggle tap-to-step *New trap layouts 'Coin doubler in app purchase Update 3 This update is intended to contain artifacts. Development Category:2016 games